The invention concerns a lock construction which is particularly adapted for use with hinged glass doors wherein, for example, the mating edges of the doors are brought together to provide closing. Among other advantages, the lock construction of the invention that eliminates the need for employing attachment screws or like securing elements which require that holes be made in the door glass. Moreover, although the attachment provided is extremely sound, with the lock construction being solidly adhered to the door glass, the nature of attachment permits easy use of the lock construction and the installation of the lock construction at any height.
According to a preferred embodiment thereof, the lock construction of the invention comprises first and second coacting casings. The first casing comprises a single piece integral housing member which is open on one side thereof and includes a standard locking mechanism, including a lock bolt, disposed in, and occupying approximately one-half of, the lock casing. The other half of the casing is empty and the lock bolt extends into the empty half in the latching state of the locking mechanism. The first casing is adapted to be secured to the door glass by securing means in the form of a pad including engagement fins that provide a suction effect. The second casing includes a base member which is similar to the housing member of the first casing and an "upper" or overlying member which extends parallel to and is spaced from the base member. The upper member overlies approximately one-half of the base member and is affixed thereto by an upstanding wall extending at 90.degree. from the upper member and disposed in the middle of the base member. Gaskets, including engagement fins such as discussed above, are located in recesses in both the upper and base members. With the lock in the operative position, the "empty" portion of the housing member of the first casing fits over the "upper" member of the second casing and the lock bolt extends through an aperture in the wall of the second casing to provide latching or locking.
Other features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in, or apparent from, the detailed description of the preferred embodiments found hereinbelow.